


I want a boy who will laugh for no one else

by thatsoulforyouisinme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Liam, Coming Untouched, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom Zayn, Exhibitionism, Jealousy, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Possessiveness, Power Dynamics, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Sub Liam, Top Zayn, Where We Are Tour, ends with fluff because i can't help myself, how many more tags can I include?, its not like OFFICIAL D/s or anything, its only mentioned for funsies no worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoulforyouisinme/pseuds/thatsoulforyouisinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i></i><br/>Liam doesn’t think this is a good time to point out the fact that there are literally hundreds of photos of all of them shirtless on the internet. He also thinks it doesn’t matter, because no matter what Liam says or explains, Zayn just wants a proper excuse to fuck Liam so hard he screams, and really, Liam’s alright with that. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>OR</b>, the one where Liam strips off his shirt on stage and Zayn gets jealous and takes out his his frustrations on Liam's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want a boy who will laugh for no one else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homopayno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homopayno/gifts).



> Omggggggg. My first forray into the world of One Direction fanfiction. :) 
> 
> .

"That show was wicked awesome," Harry exclaims as they all crowd into the hotel elevator to head up to their rooms.

"Tell us for the millionth time, Haz," Louis says with a little bite in his voice, although he's smiling and his eyes are bright with amusement, and more than a little fond.

"Piss off," Harry says good naturedly, grinning so widely his dimples show prominently.

It _had_ been a great show. Which is why Liam doesn't understand the way Zayn's looking at him right now, dark and intense in a way that Liam knows means that Zayn's gonna be pushing him into his room the second they get off this elevator.

"Yeah," Zayn mutters. "Liam had a damn good time, didn't he? Pouring water all over himself like we was at a damn wet t-shirt contest."

The boys all laugh, but Liam knows that he's in trouble.

"The girls loved it," Niall says. "Wish I could make them scream like that."

"I actually thought I was going to go deaf this time," Louis grumbles at the same time that Harry says, "But you _can_ make girls scream, we can hear them through the walls at night sometimes."

That makes all of them, even Zayn, laugh until their sides ache. The elevator arrives, and Liam's shocked when Zayn goes off on his own, brushing Liam off when Liam offers to come with.

Liam went off with the rest of the lads to Louis's room, but he's only half into what's going on. He smiles half heartedly when he's supposed to, but he can't really pay attention when all he can think about is Zayn and whether or not everything is alright.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Louis cries out, voice so loud that Liam jumps and looks up in alarm.

"What's wrong?"

"You, Payno," Niall says, clapping him on the back.

Liam looks away guiltily. He had sort of been ignoring them. "Sorry boys. I'm just, stuck in my head a bit, yeah? I'm fine though, promise."

"Come off it," Harry scoffs. Then in a softer tone he says, "It's Zayn, yeah? He's had enough time to cool off, you should go talk to him."

They don't talk much about whatever it is between him and Zayn, but all the boys (and he suspects half their staff) must know that something's going on. They cover for them, but no one ever talks about it out loud, so Liam blushes.

"Well, uh, I might do that," Liam murmurs, looking at his fingertips.

"C'mon, get outta here and go talk to your man," Niall says encouragingly, smiling widely as he says it.

"Yeah, and no hickies this time, we've got a photoshoot tomorrow," Louis scolds.

Harry grins. "Lou was so pissed last time."

Liam can't help but laugh. "Yeah, I know." He pauses, then, "You really think I should go talk to him?"

Louis rolls his eyes. "We'll kick you out if you don't leave."

Harry pushes at Louis's shoulder. "That's rude, Louis." But he pronounces it like "Lewis", and it's funny how that never stops irritating Louis.

"What these idiots mean to say is, we hope you work it out." Niall pats Liam on the shoulder, and Liam smiles as Harry and Louis nod their agreement.

Liam stands up, and leaves his bandmates to discuss whether or not Harry and Louis are really idiots because Niall's done a lot of really dumb things, which probably invalidates his right to say anything about anyone.

Liam practically runs down the hall, and taps lightly on Zayn's door. When that gets no response, he knocks harder, and his heart beats nervous and fast as he waits for Zayn to answer it. Liam half wonders if Zayn's gone to sleep, or isnt even in his room, but then he hears the murmur of Zayn's voice and the patter of his feet on the carpet, and some of the nervous tension melts out of his body.

Zayn opens the door, a cigarette between his lips, and lets Liam in without a word. He doesn't say anything once Liam's in either, just heads back through the open balcony door to keep smoking. Liam's not sure what to do, so he follows Zayn out into the night, and puts a tentative hand on Zayn's shoulder. Zayn doesn't shrug him off, so he can't be too upset, and Liam relaxes a little more.

"What's wrong, Zayn?"

Zayn laughs. "Really, Liam? You don't know?"

Liam's feeling completely clueless and maybe even a little dumb as he shakes his head.

Zayn sighs, smoke billowing out of his mouth as he does. "Your fucking instagram, Liam. And flashing your abs off hotel balconies. And now you're on stage taking your fucking shirt off? God."

Liam's eyebrows furrow. "Niall and Harry are much worse on stage." Liam might have taken off his shirt for a few seconds and let them look, might occasionally pose for a picture he knows is just a little sexy, but he's not grabbing his dick and making sexual noises, so...it could be much worse.

"Doesn't matter, mate." Zayn takes another long drag off his cigarette. "Niall and Harry aren't-" He pauses to think, and comes up with, "-mine."

"Oh." Because now Liam gets it. "You're jealous."

Zayn shrugs like it doesn't matter even though they both know it does.

Liam bites his lip, and shuffles in closer to Zayn, tentatively wrapping an arm around Zayn's shoulder. "I wasn't trying to like, do anything, you know?"

Zayn snorts. "You were showin' off tonight Liam. Poured water on yourself, kept touching yourself, like the girls weren't already fucking staring and going nuts. And those pictures? You look like you do just before I fuck you in some of those. I'm the only one who's supposed to see you like that babe."

Liam doesn't quite know what to say. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't been playing it up just a little. After posting that shirtless pic to Instagram, a stadium full of girls screaming his name and lusting over his body had been a little bit intoxicating. After months of getting pointless shit from the media and haters, he'd gotten a little swept up in the positive attention.

"Doesn't mean anything, I promise," Liam murmurs, slipping his arms around Zayn's waist and resting his chin in the crook of Zayn's shoulder.

Zayn takes a long drag of his cigarette, then continues on. "What about the part where you stripped off your shirt and were prancing around on stage half naked for a minute? Tryin to tell me you weren't showing yourself off? That you didn't want them to see what's mine?"

Liam blushes. Although he did need to change his shirt to avoid damaging any of the equipment he'd been wearing, it was true that he could have headed off to the side of the stage and grabbed the new shirt from the stage hand.

"I guess I just got caught up in the moment, yeah? You're not really mad at me, are you?"

"Nah. Guess not," Zayn says after a long moment. "But I do think I need to remind you who your body belongs to, babe. Looks like you've forgotten, running around showing it off to everyone."

Liam doesn't think this is a good time to point out the fact that there are literally hundreds of photos of all of them shirtless on the internet. He also thinks it doesn't matter, because no matter what Liam says or explains, Zayn just wants a proper excuse to fuck Liam so hard he screams, and really, Liam's alright with that.

"Let's go back inside," he suggests, making sure his lips brush against the back of Zayn's neck because he knows it always makes Zayn shudder.

 

* * *

 

 

Zayn's not proper mad, he's really not, it's just that he only wants Liam to strip off his clothes and tease when he's doing it for Zayn. He knows the only reason they get to travel the world and do almost anything they want is because girls all over the world cream their panties over them. Zayn knows this, but there's parts of Liam that he doesn't want to share with everyone else.

So when Zayn saw that shit on stage tonight, it had taken every single bit of willpower he'd possessed not to march over there and grab Liam by the back of the hair and kiss the shit out of him for everyone to see.

He'd wanted to look straight into the crowd and say, "Yeah, look all you want girls, but Liam's mine, he's fucking mine and don't you forget it."

But Zayn couldn't. So he'd just tried to sing his frustration out and stayed as far away from Liam as possible so he didn't do anything stupid. Then he'd thought he was over it, but Harry wouldn't stop laughing about it in the car on the way to the hotel, and by the time they'd hit the elevator, Zayn had just had enough. So that's why he'd begged off hanging with the lads, ignored Liam and was currently on his balcony smoking his second cig.

A soft tapping he barely hears interrupts his thoughts, and Zayn knows its Liam. He doesnt want to bother but he also knows that Liam's probably freaking out, so he opens the door and they go out on the balcony and Zayn's too tired to pretend like he's not jealous, so they just talk about it. And Liam starts touching him while they talk, curling his body into Zayn's and that's just not fair, and Liam knows it. Zayn's being manipulated with soft eyes and tender touches, and he's not even mad because they feel so good.

"Let's go back inside," Liam murmurs, his lips playing at the back of Zayn's neck, and no, that's enough.

"No," Zayn says as he shrugs out of Liam's arms and turns to face him. "I know what you're trying to do." He stubs his cigarette off on the railing and tosses it at their feet. "And it's not gonna work."

Liam ducks his head like he thinks that's going to make Zayn go easy on him and Zayn smirks. "You gonna be good now and do what I tell you to, Liam?"

Liam just nods. "Anything you want."

Zayn considers Liam, his sweet brown eyes that will do anything to please, the way he's just standing there waiting for Zayn to give him something to do. Zayn gets an idea, and grins wickedly.

"Anything, hmm?"

Liam licks his lips, then nods. "Yeah. Anything for you. Anything to be yours."

Zayn wonders if Liam really means it, and decides to see how far he can push both of them. "Put your hands on the railing. And don't fuckin' move."

Liam does so instantly, and Zayn wraps his arms around Liam from behind, letting his hands rest on Liam's hard stomach. He rubs, loving the feeling of Liam's muscles tightening up against his fingers as Zayn moves them in slow circles. Liam starts to relax into it after a moment, but he clenches up again when Zayn's hands start working at his belt.

"Z-Zayn," Liam stutters. "Won't someone see?"

Zayn leans in and tugs on Liam's ear with his teeth. "That's what makes it fun babe."

 

* * *

 

 

All Liam can think about as Zayn unbuckles his belt and undoes his fly is how they could get in so much trouble for this. They're on the 27th floor, and it didn't seem like anyone realized they were here, so its not likely that anyone is going to see anything. The way the balconies are set up, you can hardly see anything from one room to the next, so its really not much of a risk at all, but some of their fans are, to put it nicely, extremely dedicated. Anything could happen. Someone's gotten pictures of him doing dumber things from higher floors before, so it's not like this situation is exactly safe.

Which doesn't explain why he's hard as hell or why he just grips the railing tighter to keep from making noise as Zayn palms over his cock.

"What's the matter Liam?" Zayn coos as he kisses from Liam's ear to the juncture of his shoulder. "Don't want anyone to hear you?"

"We can't," Liam grits out. "This is crazy enough as it is."

"Didn't seem to care about being noticed on stage earlier," Zayn points out. "You wanted them to see you, didn't you babe?"

"Zayn...you know how it is when you're up there and everyone's screaming your name," Liam says in defense of himself.

"Yeah but I don't go around stripping and showin' off now, do I?"

Liam swallows hard. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again, I swear."

It's almost like Zayn doesn't hear him. "Well if you want to be seen, Liam, now's your chance."

"What?" His breath hitches when Zayn's hands pulls his underwear down just enough for Liam's half hard cock to spring out. Zayn wraps his hand around it and strokes him slowly, his grip teasingly light.

"We got in mostly unseen but i saw some girls pretending like they weren't taking pictures of us when we walked through the lobby. What if they're somewhere near by, peeking over a balcony and hoping to get a picture of One Direction, hmm? You think they'll like what they see?"

Liam's stomach jumps up. It should be with dread, but the very real risk of being caught and getting in trouble only makes his cock fatten up in Zayn's hand, and he's fully hard now.

"Slag," Zayn laughs into his ear. "You like that don't you? You like the idea of everyone seeing you? Maybe I'll bend you over and have you right here, fuck you so hard you scream and everyone will come out to see what the fuss is about."

"Zayn," Liam gasps. "Please." Liam doesn't even know what he's asking for, for Zayn to stop saying these deliciously cruel things, for Zayn to keep going, or move his hand faster or fuck him or anything, just, _anything._

"Please what, babe?" Zayn nips his earlobe and a shudder runs through Liam.

"Take me inside and fuck me," Liam gasps. "Need you so bad."

"Begging for my cock already and I've barely even touched you."

Liam pushes his hips forward, thrusting into Zayn's loose grip. "Please," he whispers. "Let's just go to bed."

"I don't know," Zayn growls. "Maybe I should just fuck you right here, babe. Give anyone who's watching a good show since that's what you're all about tonight. Would you let me do that?"

Liam twists around and looks into Zayn's eyes, glittering in the almost darkness. He knows Zayn, knows that look, knows that Zayn means it. Liam thinks about it, thinks about what could happen if someone actually did see and get a decent picture. Then he remembers that they're really high up and that they've got much tighter security measures now. So Liam takes a deep breath, and grips the railing harder.

"Yeah," he whispers. "I would."

 

* * *

 

 

Zayn can't believe Liam just said that. Zayn was just saying shit because it was hot, and half of him wants to follow through on it. Even though they've all corrupted him, Liam's still the one who tends to spend a little time thinking through the consequences of stupid decisions before he goes ahead and does them. Liam paused before answering, he thought about it letting Zayn fuck him on the balcony in spite of the risk and said yes anyway.

_Fuck._

"God, Liam," Zayn breathes into Liam's ear. "Can't believe you'd just give it to me like that."

Liam's cock jumps in Zayn's hand again and Zayn can't believe how much Liam's fucking getting off on this. Zayn almost wants to do it, but not tonight.

"Get inside." He bites the sweet soft lobe of Liam's ear just to hear him whimper, then steps back and watches as Liam practically runs inside the room.

Zayn follows him, leaves the door open to let the moonlight and the cool night air in. "Take off your clothes."

It's an unnecessary command-Liam's half out of them already, and Zayn smiles at his eagerness. Nothing makes him feel better than knowing that Liam wants this just as bad as he does. After he gets lube and condoms out of his bag, Zayn turns out the light and tosses everything on the bed. He takes his time getting undressed eyes roving hungrily over Liam's gorgeous naked body in the moonlight.

"Don't know what I'm going to do with you," Zayn says as he crawls on to the bed. "You were so bad. Maybe I shouldn't even fuck you. Just let you sit there and think about what happens when you don't behave."

Liam whimpers, and bites his lip.

Zayn trails a finger over the words inked into Liam's forearm. "Maybe I should spank you. Make your ass so sore you feel it when you have to sit through all those interviews. Make you think before you go showin' off what's mine like that again."

Liam nods. "Yes. Please."

Zayn arches an eyebrow. "It's hardly a punishment if you're gagging for it, love."

"You want to don't you? Make me all red and do it till I cry? I know you like it when I cry a little."

Zayn shudders. He's always in charge in these games they play but when Liam's looking at him so desperately, so hungry for Zayn to spank him and do it _hard,_ Zayn feels weak. Liam's got him wrapped around his little finger and they both know it. Zayn sucks his bottom lip in his mouth and bites down on it none too gently.

"You want it rough then babe?"

Liam's back to looking innocent now. "If that's what you want."

Zayn hums. "Then I'm gonna fuck you till you scream."

"Please," Liam whimpers. "I'll be so good for you."

"You sure you still know how to be good after that shit you pulled tonight?"

"I promise." Liam's voice is tiny, almost hurt, and if Zayn didn't know him he'd be worried. But he does know Liam, and he knows that Liam likes to feel like he has to work for Zayn's approval.

"I don't know babe."

Liam grunts in frustration. "I promise. I'll do whatever you want, anything just please forgive me and fuck me and _anything."_

Zayn's answer is a terse ' _turn over'_ , and Liam moves so fast that it makes Zayn chuckle deep in his throat.

"You're shameless _,"_ he murmurs as he runs a hand down the center of Liam's back.

 

* * *

 

 

Shameless? Usually not, but Liam's naked and horny as fuck and Zayn is being a tease.

"Yeah? You like that?" Liam breathes. "You wanna hear me beg for it?"

Zayn sucks in a breath and Liam opens his mouth to start begging, but Zayn covers his mouth.

"I know what you're trying to do Liam. Being bad, trying to tease me. Not gonna put up with that shit tonight. Want you to lay there and keep your mouth _shut_. You say a single word and you're going to bed without coming."

Liam only just keeps himself from whimpering in protest at the idea of going to bed without an orgasm, and nods.

"Good," Zayn murmurs. "Don't wanna hear anything, just want you to lay there and take it."

When Liam feels Zayn wedging himself between Liam's legs, feels his hands spreading his ass cheeks apart and exposing him to the cool air, he gets nervous. There's no way in hell he's going to be able to get by without words, not with Zayn's tongue on him, and he clenches his fists to keep from cursing when he feels the first swipe of Zayn's tongue over his hole.

 

* * *

 

 

Zayn loves eating Liam out. There's no way to describe how it feels to take this big, muscled, powerful man and make his knees shake, make him bruise his lip from biting it, make him completely lose all sense of shame or holding back just from Zayn's tongue licking slowly up and down.

Zayn's got his hands on Liam's thighs now, feeling the way they tense and relax over and over, the jerky half aborted movements as Liam goes to squirm and push his ass back before remembering that he's supposed to be still. He's also supposed to be quiet, but he's letting out the most gorgeous little whimpers, so Zayn can let that slide. He closes his eyes and pushes the point of his tongue insistently at Liam's hole, trying to get in and open him up. When Zayn breaks through, Liam lets out a long low groan that seems painfully loud in the darkness.

It should make Zayn wary, make Liam try to control himself a little more so they aren't but Zayn only licks into Liam with more energy, sloppy and slick wet sounds filling the air, joining in with Liam's moans which seem to have only gotten louder. Zayn's tongue is going in easier now, the slide nice and smooth as he fucks his tongue in and out best as he can with Liam clenching up on him so tight. Zayn pulls back for a moment and puts two fingers into his mouth, the thumb of his other hand rubbing hard circles around Liam's rim when Liam whines in protest.

"Greedy" Zayn breathes once he's got his slick fingers out of his mouth. "Gonna give you what you want now though." He doesn't give Liam any time to process that before he's pushing his spit-slick fingers straight into Liam's ass.

Liam sucks in huge breath, grabs the sheets, pushes his ass out for more and Zayn gives it to him happily.

"You don't need anymore than this." He's licked Liam out and Liam took his fingers with no problem, Zayn doesn't need to take his time opening Liam up gently. He doesn't want to be gentle anyway. "Can't wait to get my dick in you, babe, you're always so tight for me."

Liam whimpers, and Zayn grins as he reaches for the lube, drips a little over Liam's hole, and a bit more on his cock to get himself slick, just enough that it won't hurt. Then he's rubbing the head of his cock against Liam's hole and pushing like he's gonna try to get in, but he doesn't because it drives Liam mad to be teased when he's so close to getting what he wants. So Zayn's gonna keep rubbing his cock over Liam's hole, between his ass cheeks, getting him all wet and messy until Zayn can't take it anymore.

But unfortunately for Liam, Zayn's got a hell of a lot of self control. But not so much that he can keep teasing Liam for too much longer. He can hold on a little more, so he will.

Zayn stops moving, just rests the tip of his dick against Liam's hole, humming when it clenches against his cock reflexively. "Should I fuck you now? You want it bad enough?"

Liam nods, and Zayn starts to push and Liam relaxes to let him in and Zayn almost wants to actually go on and fuck him, but he just lets the head of his cock slip up Liam's crack again, and laughs when Liam' grunts in obvious frustration.

"Problem, babe?"

Liam shakes his head violently, but its obvious he's lying, so Zayn brings a hand down sharply over his ass.

"Don't lie to me, Liam. Tell me, you can use your words now, you got a fuckin' problem?"

"No," Liam bursts out, cursing when Zayn spanks him again. "God, it's just, its just, I want you to fucking fuck me already!"

Zayn hits him again, for shouting. "First you act like a little slut and show yourself off to everyone, then you come in here and try to manipulate me-"

Liam protests, and Zayn's hand comes down again.

"God, now you're fucking interrupting me. You know what you did, came in here and acted all sweet like you hadn't done nothin' wrong. And we both know you did Liam. And then you've got the goddamn nerve to come in here and make demands and interrupt me? God, I'm not gonna fucking fuck you," Zayn says, backing his hips up for emphasis.

"Zayn please, I'm sorry, please, please I'm sorry I just want you so much-oh god!" Liam's pleading is cut off with a gasp when Zayn spanks him again.

"Shut up," Zayn growls. "You don't deserve my dick. But you know what? Maybe you can make it up to me."

"How?" Liam croaks out.

Zayn digs his nails into the tight flesh of Liam's ass. "Think you can lay there and be still for me?"

"Anything."

That's a dangerous thing to say to me, Liam." Zayn's lips curl into a wicked smile and he feels powerful enough to do _anything_ right now.

"I trust you," Liam says quietly. "Always trust you."

Zayn can tell he means it with every fiber of his being, and for a moment Zayn forgets how turned on he is and can only think of how much he adores the man underneath him. But he shakes it off and leans down to kiss the back of Liam's neck.

"Good." He kisses Liam again because he can't help himself, and then he shakes his head to clear it. "Do you remember the safe word?"

"Yes."

They've never needed it, but Zayn always feels compelled to check. He'd never want to hurt Liam. _Well, that's not strictly true,_ he thinks as he raises his hand high so it'll hit Liam's ass nice and hard.

 

* * *

 

 

Liam figured that Zayn would spank him, and he had, raining slaps down on his ass until Liam almost cried with it, hips rutting into the bed and grinding his hard cock into the bed. But he didn't expect him to spank him and then shove his cock straight into Liam's ass.

Liam's got his face pressed into the sheets, his fingers tangled up in them and its all he can do to just hold on while Zayn fucking rides him into the mattress, fucking him carelessly.

It's the carelessness that breaks Liam. Zayn can be rough when he wants it but he's always completely in control, and knowing that Zayn is just letting go, is just fucking _using_ him to get off is what makes Liam cry out and come. His ass clenches helplessly as Zayn keeps trying to shove in him, and Liam grunts when Zayn spanks his already sore ass once.

"DId you just fucking come?" Zayn pants into his ear, giving the lobe a harsh nip that makes Liam's over sensitive cock twitch like it wants to get hard.

"M'sorry," Liam gasps out. "I couldn't I'm sorry, I, god could you just slow down for a second?"

Zayn fucks him slower, but harder now, aiming his thrusts perfectly to rub against Liam's prostate, and god, that's really not what Liam was after when he asked Zayn to go slower. It's almost painful, and he cries out every time Zayn's cock hits his prostate, and its so much ,its so fucking much that Liam's chest is heaving and bed's wet with tears as he starts to shake. It's so much, maybe its too much.

But the safeword is still clear in his mind, and he can speak, he's saying Zayn's name and 'please' over and over again, but that's all he wants to say.

Besides, his dick is still hard.

 

* * *

 

 

Zayn is half mad, half turned on as fuck that Liam came from just that, from Zayn fucking him so hard Zayn wonders if he'll have a lingering soreness in his hips tomorrow from how his muscles are straining as he drives into Liam relentlessly. He didn't tell Liam he could come, and according to the rules of their little games, Liam needs to be punished.

"Can't believe you Liam. Such an eager little slut, coming even though I didn't touch you."

Liam whimpers his chest is heaving and Zayn realizes that Liam's crying. Zayn wants to feel bad about how that makes his cock throb where it's buried inside of Liam, but Liam's just so fucking hot like this.

"You realize I'm gonna have to punish you, don't you love?"

Liam just whimpers and pushes back for more even though he's shivering from how sensitive he is. Zayn never gets over how Liam just _gives_ himself to Zayn, gives everything. It's fucking beautiful, and so is Liam right now, and Zayn can't help but tell Liam that.

"Zayn," Liam croaks out, his voice rough and still shaking, a little wet with tears. "Please, I don't think I can, its just, its so much."

Zayn slows a little, because for all that they sometimes fuck so hard they both end up sore for days, he wants to make sure Liam's one hundred percent on board right now. "You remember your word?" he asks.

"Y-yeah."

"D'you need it, babe?" Zayn really hopes this isn't going to become the night where he finally pushed too far, and he's still inside of Liam now.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Zayn, please don't stop, you're good, its so fucking-"

Zayn draws his hips back and then slams them forward, grinning when Liam gasps out like all the air's been punched out of his lungs. He keeps fucking Liam like that, hard punishing thrusts that get faster and deeper until Liam's fucking wailing for it. Fuck the neighbors (except he thinks Niall's room might be next door and that's awkward but Zayn doesn't really want to think about Niall right now).

"Jesus babe." Zayn grips Liam's hips harder. "Gonna fucking fill you up," is all he manages to get out before he seats himself deep and his cock twitches inside of Liam. He's coming so fucking hard his thighs are trembling for moments after his cock finishes spilling into Liam's tired, sensitive body.

He collapses on top of Liam, his chest plastered to Liam's back, and they breathe together, the heavy panting slow fading as Zayn's cock starts to soften, and eventually feels too sensitive to stay. When he flops down on his back next to Liam, Liam turns to face him and that's when Zayn realises Liam's still hard.

He laughs darkly. "You _still_ want to come. babe?"

Liam swallows and nods.

"Thought it was too much? Thought you couldn't handle it," Zayn teases.

Liam just whimpers like he's ashamed of himself and Zayn's cock gives a feeble twitch against his thigh.

Zayn suddenly remembers that Liam is owed a punishment, but he's too tired to spank him, and he's not sure that Liam's ass could even take another spanking. But then he gets an idea and grins.

"Touch yourself."

 

* * *

 

 

Liam's not gonna make it. It's one thing to have Zayn touching him but for Zayn to make him take part in this slow, sweet torture? That's actually a fucking punishment and from the look in Zayn's eyes he knows that Liam's dying over this.

Liam tries, he really does, but his cock is so sensitive, it hurts to touch it., so he goes slow, but even that makes him shiver.

"Like you mean it, " Zayn says harshly, his hand coming to cover Liam's. He grips tight, and moves their hands fast and Liam's crying again because its so fucking much.

All Liam can do is sob as his body shakes and he cries out Zayn's name over and over again as he falls apart into pain and pleasure then pain and then ecstasy all over again.

Liam can hear Zayn speaking to him softly but has no idea what he's saying. His hand is still around Liam's cock, but he's not stroking, not really. It almost feels nice, but his whole body seizes up when he feels Zayn's mouth, hot and wet and soft around the head of his cock.

Liam whimpers and his hands reach out to grasp Zayn's shoulders to push him away, but Zayn digs his hands into Liam's hips and doesn't let himself be moved.

"Zayn, fuck, its so sensitive I can't, I really can't, oh my God, fuuuuuuuck." Liam knows half of what he's saying doesn't make sense because he's breathing so hard and so loud.

Zayn pulls off, and pinches Liam's thigh to get him to look up. When Liam doesn't, Zayn's staring at him with that deep, dark stare that always makes Liam feel like he's pinned to the spot.

"I know it is," Zayn murmurs, his hot breath and soft lips brushing against Liam's cock before he goes back down.

Liam keeps struggling, but its no use-Zayn's so much stronger than he looks and he uses that strength to pin Liam's legs to the bed with his body, and Zayn's long fingers are wrapped around his wrists and pinning them to the bed and Liam can't get away.

But if he's being honest, he doesn't really want to.

 

* * *

 

 

Zayn wants to feel bad about how much he loves tearing Liam apart like this, but he's so fucking beautiful with his face shining from tears, his eyelashes glittering with wetness, his beautiful pink lips open in an 'O' as he desperately tries to calm his breaths.

Liam comes again, one last time, his body shaking, his cock twitching and hardly spilling anything into Zayn's hungry sucking mouth as he cries out and then falls limp and boneless, like he's just given up.

Zayn pulls away, pushes himself off of Liam's body then crawls up beside him, whispering sweet, kind things into Liam's hair. Liam likes to hear that he's been good for Zayn, and that Zayn's pleased with him. And Zayn _is_ , Zayn's never been more pleased with anyone in his whole life and he wants to burst with how much love he feels for the boy in his arms.

Sometimes he wants to say it, wants to tell Liam that he loves him, that he's in love with him and always has been. But they don't talk about this thing they do, where they kiss each other and fuck each other and belong to each other.

Zayn opens his mouth because he can't help himself, he's got to say it. But he doesn't. What he says is, "Y'alright babe?"

Liam turns into him, nuzzling at his neck, says 'Yeah. M'perfect." and its so quiet Zayn wouldn't know he said it if he couldn't feel Liam's lips move against his skin.

"I..." Zayn tries to say, but he can't ,there's a lump in his throat all of a sudden and he can't speak. "Liam, I think that I..." Zayn just can't get it out and he feels a little stupid because he does love Liam, he loves him with all his heart and if he could just _tell_ him, maybe they could be even more than they are. It scares Zayn to want that, but fuck, he does.

"S'alright," Liam mumbles. "I know. I do too."

"Yeah?" Zayn's grinning like an idiot. He's not stupid, he knows that Liam feels something for him too, but it feels good to hear him almost say it.

"Mhm."

Zayn sighs with happiness, and he opens his mouth to say something silly, but instead he says, "I kind of always have, y'know."

Liam twists so he can look up at Zayn, and his are so warm and deep Zayn could fall into them and never get out.

"Always? Really?"

Zayn kisses his forehead. "Yeah."

Liam smiles then, a real smile where his eyes scrunch up and all his lovely teeth are on display. "Me too."

He fidgets, and the smile fades and he looks into Zayn's eyes very seriously, and Zayn feels nervous as he waits for Liam to speak.

"I've never not loved you since I first saw you," he says quietly. "I've never not been yours."

And its kind of a weird way to say it but its perfect because its Liam. And if Liam is going to be perfect, then Zayn can at least-

He pulls Liam close, gets his lips right against Liam's ear and says it. "I love you. Don't make me regret it, yeah?" He's trying to be funny about it, but it comes out so serious.

"I'd never," Liam says solemnly, like he's taking an oath.

And Zayn believes him, so he nuzzles his face against Liam's and says, "I know."


End file.
